<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>professor callenreese's secret by laanatdelrey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580063">professor callenreese's secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/laanatdelrey/pseuds/laanatdelrey'>laanatdelrey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Professors, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, OC, Original Character(s), Photographer Okumura Eiji, Professor Ash Lynx, Professor Okumura Eiji, ash lynx is a psychology professor lolz, hehe asheiji professor au, outsider pov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:34:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/laanatdelrey/pseuds/laanatdelrey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Professor Callenreese’s student finds an interesting fact about his personal life</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>211</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>professor callenreese's secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dear reader,</p><p>This fic you are about to read was an edited version of my first ever Banana Fish fanfiction! I wrote it a year ago. I found it in my documents just sitting there! I mainly just wrote it for myself but I was so happy to find it there, and since I write fics now I decided that, you know, why not publish it? It’s focused mainly on my OC but it’s also about professor ash. It’s just a short and sweet fic, you can say? My writing definitely has improved a tiny bit. I cringed while editing this. </p><p>I’ve been so busy lately with school, I barely have time to write anymore. But I finished my exams yesterday so I decided to work on publishing this! I hope I can get my writing juices flowing again :D that might take a while though. So lets see how it goes maybe.</p><p>Hope you enjoyed this, Take care, everyone! </p><p>M</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Professor Callenreese is someone who isn’t exactly aloof or cold, to be exact.</p><p> </p><p>It was difficult describing the type of person he was. He’s a serious professor: extremely devoted to his field, intelligent, rarely cracked a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Same with when he would joke around, in the rare event that he did. Students couldn’t depict whether he was being sarcastic or serious when he joked. Students saw him nothing more as a teacher ; it was difficult to picture Mr. Callenreese’s private life. <em> (“I wonder if he solved calculus problems or poured through chemistry textbooks in his free time,” the students would often snicker.)  </em></p><p> </p><p>He was tall and slender with choppy, well kempt shoulder length blonde hair and striking jade green eyes that glared underneath his round glasses. He had a bit of a scruff on his chin, and a sharp jawline. They often complemented his classy look of a long beige overcoat and a black turtleneck underneath, combined with a pair of loafers. He had a certain style of walking, moving around in a graceful way. There was no denying that Professor Callenreese was attractive. Boys and girls alike would fall for his handsome sense of style in fashion and his beautiful face. But his personality was a different story. </p><p> </p><p>Saadia simply couldn’t <em> read </em> Professor Callenreese. She just couldn’t understand him. </p><p> </p><p>That was something she pondered as she rested her chin on her knuckles, staring into space as she watched Professor Callenreese scratch some nonsense on the giant chalkboard during her psychology lecture. </p><p> </p><p>A glum look was present on her face as she grudgingly picked up her pen to scribble some notes on her notebook. Saadia wasn’t having a very good day ; she stayed up all night writing her thesis statement for her photography class and barely got a wink of sleep, not to mention the email notification she received that her psychology test was returned, graded with a fifty two percent. She was feeling down in the dumps with yet another emotion of bitterness towards her professor. </p><p> </p><p>She still had to keep trying, anyway. She settled on meeting with Professor Callenreese in his office hours to discuss the test. </p><p> </p><p>Yet part of her was hesitant to do so and felt like wallowing in self pity. Not that he was <em> scary </em> , in that way. She felt like Professor Callenreese will outsmart her as he explained the concepts and made her question her own intelligence and self worth. She didn’t want him to see her as just another “dumb student” ; something that has happened to her once too many times. Despite all of this, she just had to try, anyway. She’s just going to go over her mistakes with him, so there’s definitely nothing to worry about, right? So Saadia composed a written email requesting to meet with him in the after hours this evening. <em> It’s going to be alright, </em> she told herself. <em> Just understand the damn questions and get it over with.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Walking out of her psychology lecture, Saadia then proceeds to her photography class. Psychology and photography are her two main interests, hence her double major. She loved everything about that class ; the cameras, the lively ambience of camera shuttering and polite chatter, and her friendly professor, Professor Okumura. </p><p> </p><p>Youthful in appearance but actually thirty, Professor Okumura always encourages the best for his students and was one of the most passionate professors Saadia ever met. Students liked to talk to Professor Okumura after class and relied on him for advice due to his kind and empathetic nature to everyone. He always radiated this calming energy to everyone. She worked on editing her thesis statement based on the feedback Professor Okumura gave her during class, who noticed something off about Saadia judging by the overwhelmed look on her face. He asked if everything was alright.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t do very well in my psychology test. I’m gonna get help from my professor this evening. I’m not very excited.” said Saadia glumly.</p><p> </p><p> “It will be alright!” He replied, “Just go over your mistakes, and learn from them.”</p><p> </p><p>“I just don’t feel like meeting with him for some reason. I feel like he’s going to make me feel stupid. He’s a smartie pants.”</p><p> </p><p>A slight smirk fluttered across Professor Okumura’s face. “Yes, it’s true that he’s an intelligent person,” He chuckled, “But he’s not there to challenge your worth. He’s here to help you. And he’s always willing to help his students.”</p><p> </p><p>Saadia paused, thinking about his response. “Well, I guess that part is true. I’ll make the most out of it, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>Professor Okumura nods in approval. “Yes! Also, one more thing. He’s not exactly as intimidating as you think,”  he adds.</p><p> </p><p><em> What? </em> </p><p> </p><p>She blinks and tips her head in question, but then decides to shake it off. “Oh, maybe not. I’m sure I will warm up to him.” She forced a smile on her face and returned back to her work. </p><p> </p><p>As she stared into her computer screen, Saadia began to think. <em> What was that?  </em></p><p> </p><p>She was surprised about Professor Okumura’s response. Saadia swore he saw his lips quirk up when he told him she’s meeting her psychology professor. Why was that? Professor Okumura didn’t talk much about Professor Callenreese, but when he did, he talked about Professor Callenreese as if he knew him well. Heck, it was surprising that Professor Callenreese even <em> had </em> friends! Saadia wondered if he kept that intimidating image or revealed a more softer version of himself to his loved ones. Does Mr. Okumura know Mr. Callenreese? Or he’s just being nice, because he’s like that to everyone? She thought it was weird, but nevertheless, she decided to forget about it and went back to her work. </p><p> </p><p>--------------</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>After a quick dinner and some time spent studying in the library, it was time for Saadia to meet with Mr. Callenreese at six o’ clock sharp.</p><p> </p><p>She exited the library and walked down the university courtyard, the cool evening breeze whipping her face as she paced herself, wrapping her coat around her tightly. The sun was starting to set, painting the sky with a beautiful periwinkle and pink tint. </p><p> </p><p>Saadia walked to the psychology building and climbed up a flight of stairs, where the professors’ offices were located. She made her way down the hall where rows of offices were located, and found a door with a nameplate,<em> Professor Callenreese </em>. She was about to open the door when she heard a strange sound inside.</p><p> </p><p>Laughing? </p><p> </p><p>There were some blinds on the office window. She took a quick peek inside and then gawked out of embarrassment. <em> Saadia, what are you doing? </em> She scolded herself. <em> Goddamn, you’re so nosy, what the hell is wrong with you? Peeking into other people’s business? </em></p><p> </p><p>But she couldn’t believe what she saw.</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Callenreese with...Mr. Okumura! </p><p> </p><p>They were talking. And Mr. Callenreese was <em> smiling </em>? There seemed to be a look of contentment and purity in his eyes. Gosh, Saadia couldn’t believe it. </p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t sure if she was supposed to knock on the door, or just walk inside. She decided to knock three times, and slowly made her way inside. </p><p> </p><p>It seems like they were in a middle of a conversation. Professor Okumura was sitting on the chair that pointed towards Professor Callenreese’s desk that was crammed with papers to grade and a glowing laptop. Professor Callenreese was facing Professor Okumura, laying back on his chair. They both looked back, and Professor Callenreese straightened himself up. </p><p> </p><p>Mr. Okumura cheerfully greeted Saadia, “Ah, so you’re here to look over your test with my <em> fiance </em>, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Saadia’s jaw visibly dropped. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Wait---what? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Fiance? FIANCE? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She looked back between Mr. Okumura and Mr. Callenreese, who was searching for Saadia’s reaction.</p><p> </p><p>“What? W-wait--so--” Saadia stuttered,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Them? Together? But they’re so-- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Different, huh?” Professor Okumura threw his head back and laughed angelically. Professor Callenreese seemed to relax upon seeing him laugh. </p><p> </p><p>“W-well, not in a bad way I-I never expected--you know--” </p><p> </p><p>“That I'm engaged?” Professor Callenreese smirked. “Yeah, I would honestly ask myself the same question. We’re so different from each other yet we are both donning our engagement rings as of right now.” He said, as he raised his ring finger to reveal a silver ring. <em> Engagement ring? How come I haven’t seen it before? She thought. </em> Mr. Okumura laughed harder and rested his head on the desk.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, I mean...Congratulations to you guys, though.” said Saadia. Then she decided to be brutally honest for a moment. “You know what they say--opposites attract! You guys are actually pretty cute.”</p><p> </p><p>Professor Callenreese, for the first time, chuckled at her response. Then he turns to Mr. Okumura, and says, “Now get out of my office, Eiji.” he commanded with a teasing look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Love you too, Aslan!” Mr. Okumura gets up and smirks on his way out, feeling bold enough to throw him an air kiss before closing the door. Professor Callenreese smiles at him on his way out, and then turns to Saadia.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, let’s try to go over your mistakes.” he announces as he pulls out Saadia’s test.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Maybe this isn’t going to be as bad as she thought.  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>